


Can't Keep Up

by whateverstydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Stydia, allison is alive, bit of Violence, new pack, post season 3B, pre season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverstydia/pseuds/whateverstydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always trying to run with wolves, Lydia is always left to stitch him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is

The group stands in a circle, all facing each other.

"Okay," Derek begins, "we're only here to talk to them, we'll find out why they're here and then leave. Got it?"

"What if they want a fight?" Isaac asks, flexing his claws out with his eyes gleaming under the moonlight.

"We're not here to fight with them, if they attack us we get out."

"But-"

"Isaac!" Derek growls him into submission.

"If they attack us, we get away. We don't want them to be against us, and seeing as  _this_ guy" he says gesturing to Stiles who looks mildly offended "was so damn persistent in coming along, we would be too weak."

"Hey, I have my bat!" Stiles whines indignantly, waving his aluminium baseball bat above his head.

"And they have claws and super strength." Derek snaps back.

 

 

They walk slowly, with Derek and Scott leading the way into the large and slightly run down house in front of them. The door locked and Aiden immediately goes to break it down. Derek bats his hand away from the knob, "You know, before super werewolf strength people used to knock on doors." And so knocks loudly on the large wooden door.

They hang around for a short while before the door is opened by someone who appears to be a young teenage girl. 

"Um, hello? My name's Derek, and there is something we need to talk to you about."

The girl lets out a heavy sigh, "Yes I have accepted Jesus Christ as my Lord and Saviour, thank you and goodbye." And with that she goes to shut the door.

"No! no, we're actually here to talk to you about something in particular. Is there anyone else in the house?" Scott barks as he shoves his foot in the way of the closing door.

"Why do you want to know?"

Scott blows a stream of air out his nose, why were kids today so damn sassy?

"Is there anyone else in or not?" Isaac growls.

Before she has time to answer, a dark figure appears behind her.

"Johanna! I though I told you not to open the door to anyone!"

The girl simply shrugs and ducks under the arm of the large stranger before disappearing into the background.

"Hi, my name is-" Derek starts.

"I know who you are. Don't you know I can smell you from a mile away Hale?"

"I guess there will be no need for introductions then. Me and Scott here are the alphas of this town, we were wondering to what we owed the pleasure of your presence on  _our_ territory."

"What are you suggesting?" The stranger hisses.

"He's suggesting that you should get off our territory and go back to where ever the hell you cam from, buddy." Aiden interrupts.

"Are you looking to get your asses kicked, or are you  _children_ really serious about picking a fight with us." Another voice comes from behind the stranger. _  
_

"We just wanna talk, okay? We want to know where you came from and how long you plan on staying here." Derek says, trying to steer the situation away from any ideas of ass-kicking.

"Well,  _we_ " he says, gesturing behind him, "were thinking that this little town seem like rather a nice place to stay. We see no real reason why we should leave."

"Look man, how about you go back to where ever you came from and leave this town alone. Got it?" Isaac says.

With that the man behind the door lunges forward and grabs a hold of Isaac by his throat and lifts him off the ground. The guy is huge, like  _really_ huge. With bulging biceps and massive legs the size of tree trunks, he looks like he would snap them in half.

Derek and Scott's eyes glow read and they growl at the man, long sharp teeth emerging from the corners of their mouths.

"Let him go, and we'll leave." Derek hisses.

"And why would I do that?" The guy laughs, his eyes glow a bright blue and he bares his teeth at the group.

"You should never have come here, and now you're going to pay" He adds.

And with he lets out a howl and the rest of the pack emerges from inside the house. Stiles counts seven of them, and each one who comes outside seems to be bigger than the last.

Scott is filled with dread at the sight of them, he also realizes that they need to get out of here with Stiles or things could turn really bad. He thinks about just telling him to run, but he's know Stiles for too long to expect him to leave them in this kind of danger.

They can probably tell that there's a human among the pack through scent, and Scott can only hope that they get away from here without things turning violent.

He can see that the rest of the pack have claws and teeth out, Stiles is hidden behind Malia at the back with his bat clasped tightly in both hands. But a bat will hold no protection against these guys.

The fighting begins before Scott can say anything, and within seconds the twins are facing off against the biggest guy and one of them is running towards him. He thinks of Stiles and tries to catch  a glimpse of him among the fighting, secretly hoping that he would of gotten away by now. To his dismay, he sees another of the werewolves advancing on him and Stiles looks terrified.

"Derek! Get Stiles!" Scott yells before he looks away in order to fight off the guy coming at him. He notices immediately that although these guys are big, they're also very slow movers. So Scott is easily able to dodge around the swinging fists of his opponent and floor him quickly. Delivering a sharp knock-out blow to the side of his head. 

The twins, Isaac, and Malia seem to be having the same luck and they are soon surrounded by groaning bodies.

"These guys may talk a big game, but their bark is definitely worse than their bite." Aiden says, retracting his claws.

"Scott! Get over here!" Derek yells.

Scott turns at the sound of his name and his stomach sinks. Derek is crouched above a body, Stile's limp and unmoving body to be exact.

He immediately runs over. "What happened?" he cries.

"I don't know! One minute he was behind me and the next he was lying here."

The first thing Scott notices is that there is a lot of Stiles' blood around them, and Stiles has three deep gashes from claws going across his cheek, as well as a bloody patch on top of his head. His shirt is ripped and Scott can see more claw marks.

"We need to get him somewhere safe, or he could bleed out." Scott says, hurriedly removing his jacket and pressing it to the wounds on Stiles stomach.

"Do you think he needs to go to the hospital?" Derek asks as they carry Stiles' towards the Jeep.

"I don't think that's the best idea...I know who we can take him too though."

 

 

Lydia is sitting on her sofa in her pajamas when there is a knock at the door. She sighs loudly because she literally  _just_ sat down, but gets up anyway.  _  
_

She lets out a loud gasp when she opens the door to reveal Derek and Scott supporting a bloody Stiles.

"What the hell happened?" She hisses.

"Well, um, we were just sorting out some pack business and there ended up being a fight...and, yeah." Scott answers awkwardly.

"I though I made it pretty clear that you can't keep involving him in all this dangerous shit guys! You know he can't keep up with you!" Lydia shouts, because this isn't the first time that they're showed up to her door with an unconscious Stiles after a fight.

"I swear, we just went to talk and they took us all completely by surprise. But please Lydia, we really need your help right now." Derek pleads.

Lydia steps aside and opens the door wide as a gesture to bring him in.

 

They get stiles settled on the sofa while Lydia goes off to get the first aid kit. She shoos them off as soon as she returns.

"Go on guys, you know I really don't need you hovering over me."

They leave, but not after a lot of moaning about how unfair it is.

The first thing Lydia does is assess the damage, his face isn't too bad but will still need patching up and the gashes along his stomach will definitely require stitches.

She cuts open his shirt to get a better look, before preparing some antiseptic wipes. 

Stiles awakens with a pained hiss when she applies the antiseptic to the cuts. But doesn't say anything as he's been in this situation enough times to know how this works. 

"This is going to hurt, alright honey?" Lydia murmurs as she prepares her needle for the stitches. Stiles nods in response as he's also aware of how it feels to get stitches with no painkillers. 

He grabs onto the sofa arms with white knuckles until the painful ordeal is over.

"There we go," Lydia says softly, looking up into Stiles' soft brown eyes from where she is kneeling. 

"Thanks, Lyd," He whispers.

She has already put antiseptic on his face, but decides to put a dressing on it for now.

Her face is nearly touching his as she applies the dressing, making soothing sounds whenever he flinches away.

"You're so great." He murmurs, his eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes and back down again.

She smiles at him, leaning closer. 

"You know I'd do anything for you." She whispers in his ear.

Stiles grins at that, and leans forward.

Lydia smiles as he kisses her, she always appreciates the small amount of alone time they get to spend together. She wishes she could just spend all day kissing his soft lips, no matter where they are or who they're with. 

She kisses him harder and he groans, they continue like this for a little while longer before she pulls away.

"Stiles, I need you to understand that you can't keep ending up like this." She mutters, stroking his hurt cheek. "I can't lose you, okay? If you die...I will literally go out of my  _freaking_ mind."

Stiles takes in a sharp breath at that, remembering the day they had fought in his bedroom. It makes him smile to know that she still remembers it all.

"I-I understand" He says.

"I want you to promise me that you'll let them take care of this kind of business from now on, I know it's important to you but you can't keep getting hurt."

"I promise Lyds, it's just I'm tired of being so useless and unable to keep up with them." He sighs.

"Stiles, you're far from useless, you understand me? You're the brains behind the entire operation, without you they would all be so lost."

Stiles smiles at this, kissing her again.

"I think that, if you're okay with it, that we should tell them all about-about us?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah I mean, me and Malia broke up a month ago. I really doubt she still likes me at all in that way."

Lydia grins like a fool and leaps at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"You sure?" She asks.

"I'm sure." 

 

 


End file.
